


Безголовый

by meimeng



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: Я за одну секунду невольно пал вечным рабом теней на просторах трюма.
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Kudos: 1





	Безголовый

Я существую долгие двадцать лет,   
Скованный цепью тьмы в корабельной сыри.   
Кто-то твердит: «Любви настоящей нет».  
Мне же пришлось влюбиться еще в четыре.

Скальпель в моей ладони чуть-чуть дрожал,   
Рядом отец смотрел на меня угрюмо.   
Я за одну секунду невольно пал  
Вечным рабом теней на просторах трюма. 

Мной овладели сны о твоей красе.   
Каждый из них всегда совершенно новый.  
И голова тебе не нужна совсем —   
Рядом с тобой такой же я безголовый.


End file.
